Cerulean Leaves
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Temptation sometimes gets the better of the best.


**Cerulean Leaves**

The Great Tree stood massive and rigid beside a newly erected hut. Leaves the color of a still summer sky hung, whispering through a light breeze. The woods surrounding the isolated Tree were quiet, nothing moved, nothing rustled. Many different types of birds and wild animals lived in the shadowy depths but silence was the natural law. It was as though awe permeated every living creature that lay beneath the Tree's heavy boughs.

Although many of the creatures kept their distance from the Living Tree the strangeness had not prevented an Immortal from staking her claim beneath the canopy of leaves. She had completed her task of fortifying her tiny temple long before the sun had begun to set. The day was warm enough to bring a pleasant redness to her skin but a cool breeze prevented any discomfort. Despite her touch of insanity the newly Immortal Callisto, warrior and vengeance seeker, could not prevent the broad smile creasing her lips, causing a dimple just below the jagged scar that enhanced the beauty of her face. The sweet smell of warm grasses and a crisp breeze flitting through her blond hair reminded her of simpler times.

She had chosen the Tree for shade but did not completely understand the significance of it's age. The dark beauty that had followed her did, however. Tall, muscular and eyes calm blue before a raging storm, Xena stood still behind a tall pine at the edge of the forest. She had sent Argo with Gabrielle, her trusted companion and lover, further ahead to a tiny village higher into the mountain. Xena had not explained exactly what was happening to the tired bard mainly because she wasn't sure herself. Their last battle, a crazed King that nearly destroyed half of his people in a move for power, had worn the normally energetic poet out. She had played a key role in saving the majority of the people in the despot's kingdom but had been required to use her smooth talking night and day for the last week. She had not slept and was barely able to remain on Argo's back after Xena directed her to go to the village.

Xena had only briefly worried about Gabrielle traveling the long distance before she trusted her instincts that Argo would lead the blond safely. Now she silently watched her nemesis. Callisto had built the structure surprisingly quick and sturdily. Xena was impressed in spite of herself. She had not thought it would be possible but, then again, she hadn't thought the lunatic warrior would become an Immortal. The thought still made her cringe.

Callisto was leaning against her door watching the very few and rare birds that attempted to land on the Tree. Some succeeded but did not remain for long. They seemed spooked after only a few seconds perched on the strong limbs. The Tree itself was very strong, there was no doubt that it would not weaken. Callisto felt odd as she gazed upon it's sappy trunk. Some kind of presence not only surrounded it but also seemed to come from it in waves. She felt a lightness, her mind was clearer the longer she stood beside it. An unidentified emotion she had not felt before entered her mind as though from outside of her. She pushed the confounding thoughts away and focused on the moment, she knew she was being watched. It was time to prepare for fight.

The taller warrior broke from the safety of the shadows and began to stalk the hut in gradually tighter circles. Her heavily booted feet were surefooted on the the ground. Callisto was impressed by the silence of the attack, if she hadn't known the princess was there she would not of heard her approach. Carefully Xena crept into position behind the mad warrior. Callisto set herself, feet shoulder width apart and knees slightly bent, prepared for Xena's first blow.

Xena ran without a sound behind the blond intending to knock her to the ground with a hard hit at the small of her back with her lean muscled shoulder. Instead she bounced off of the rigid warrior and lost her footing, falling backwards. The stars seemed to wink at the shocked princess as she attempted to jump back to her feet. Callisto spun around and planted her booted foot firmly on the blue eyed beauty's chest. "Nice try...but how unfortunate that you failed so miserably." Callisto's wide, manic eyes crinkled at the edges from her bright grin. Her teeth shone white and even as she watched the struggling woman try to remove herself from beneath her pressing foot.

Sweat beaded on Xena's brow and ran in slow trickles down her smooth skin. Callisto allowed her a momentary distraction as she watched a single drop slide between her nemesis firm breasts. Each muscle on her bronzed arms stood out. Callisto licked her lips with a suddenly dry tongue. Her thoughts randomly turned to a smoldering desire to taste that single drop. Xena noticed her distraction and used it to her advantage. The foot that had pinned her to the ground like a bug weakened momentarily with Callisto's change of mood and Xena gripped it tightly and with a snap of her wrists flipped the blond off of her. Callisto rose briefly into the air and then stumbled off balance into the ancient Oak. The dry wood of the wide trunk seemed to grab at her tender skin. Xena followed a jab to her kidneys with a quick grab of the back of her head. Callisto saw glittery dancing stars after her face bounced of the exposed roots where her feet were previously.

Callisto lay flat on her back looking at a wildfire of orange red yellow and cobalt blue in her line of sight before Xena stepped in front of her. A wild laugh escaped her pink lips. Xena hesitated and did not step any closer. Blood that had been running down the alabaster skin of Callisto's fair cheek stopped and was rapidly drying. Callisto sat up on her elbows and gave Xena what appeared to be a saucy, flirty grin. The warrior waited to see what would come next from her odd opponent.

Callisto rose to her feet. She stared at the brunette with her head cocked slightly to one side. Xena prepared for the attack that came soon after. Callisto tackled her and wrapped long, wirey arms tight around her, pinning her arms to her side. With Immortal and crazy-stupid strength Callisto lifted and shoved Xena towards the watchful Tree. It was Xena's turn to bounce against the sturdy trunk. Bark bit deep scrapes into her back. Callisto immediately pressed herself tight against the warrior, a hand on each of her wrists pulling them up and together above her head. She laughed breathless in Xena's ear. Shivers ran up the Princess' spine, chills broke across her skin in pleasant spirals. Her nipples hardened beneath her leathers and she shifted guiltily away from her opponent.

Callisto mind rapidly moved through many different tortures she was thrilled to have the opportunity to inflict on her hated equal. Her hands readjusted around the wrists she held tight against the bark. Before she could begin the wonderful torture a root slid in a blur from above. Both warriors believed it was snake at first and, in unison, tried to jump away from the tree. The root moved with unnatural speed wrapping around their wrists, tying them together in an overlapping, winding knot. Callisto attempted to push her body away from Xena's, to lever their hands to break the powerful root but was prevented by another deceptively soft root wrapping itself tight around their waists. The roots bound them together and to the trunk of the mighty Oak.

A deep azure glow fell from the unusual colored leaves above. It enveloped the two strong women. Each fought against their bonds and against the other. As the energy flowed down and into both of them a tingling sensation entered their bodies. It seemed to move from the tips of their toes up their legs, settling deep and needy in each of their groins and flowing hot, aching to their breasts and out through each of their fingers. A agonizing desire, a mindless but aware arousal built within them both. A shared mirrored ache that was frightening but somehow comforting. Confusion spun both their minds as they became one. Connection flowed from the Tree to Xena to Callisto and back.

Images of Gabrielle, rolling and graceful, danced through Xena's head while rapid strange images of Xena and Gabrielle and many others flew through Callisto's mind. The mad warrior could feel every inch of her enemy's skin even through the double layer of leather between them. She stared into the deep blue eyes inches from her face as images ran like a firestorm through her mind. She could feel her tongue smooth across Xena's hard nipples, feel Xena do the same to her. Each inch of supple skin ran beneath her nimble hands and devouring mouth even as she pressed immobile against the warrior.

Xena drove her knees between her enemy's thighs as she felt and tasted the same projections. The wetness that coated both of their thighs was not a projection, however. The lust increased as Xena was unable to give or receive any kind of friction with the out of breath Callisto. The light around them darkened as the energy grew stronger. The bounds tightened as rapid images invaded both their minds. Callisto cried out as she could feel Xena fuck her bent over a low table. Her hips snapped against the cutting root. Xena moaned as her head fell against Callisto's shoulder. Her body could feel the many snaps and cuts of a roughly made leather strap slapping against her tanned skin. The eyes of her lover glowing as she knelt and began to lick her clit hard into a blinding orgasm. The many variations of being taken and taking the other flowed through their fevered minds until the energy glowed the darkest shade of blue and dissipated into the night.

Gently the roots released the spent, exhausted women. As the last touch of the roots left them they crumpled to the ground. Callisto reached for Xena who wrapped possessive arms tight around the blond. They fell into a dreamless sleep propped against the Ancient Tree. Their minds and bodies released from all care.


End file.
